


now and forever, yours

by takuyaki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Jaku, MUTUALS ON MY SOCMEDS IF YOU SEE THIS, NO FOR REAL IF YOU KNOW ME PLEASE LOOK AWAY NFKKSF, One Word Prompts, Yume week, hanahaki, look away, self indulgent as fuck lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takuyaki/pseuds/takuyaki
Summary: A compilation of the writings I made for Yume Week 2020 hosted by @YumeCentral on Twitter!
Relationships: Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Taku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1: First

**Author's Note:**

> look away before you hurt your eyes lmao

  * FIRST TIME SAYING I LOVE YOU



It wasn’t often that Taku spoke her true feelings out in the open, it was already hard for her to be honest about a lot of things--more so about her feelings. Each time she would try to say something faintly affectionate to her crush, Jade Leech, the words would get stuck in her throat, jumbling up a lot of syllables that ultimately ends up with her turning her back towards him and saying the complete opposite of what she meant. 

Jade knew better than to believe all the nonsense that came out of her mouth, although it would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad upset with the behaviour she was showing. It vaguely felt like he was being lead on in a sense, and needless to say, he didn’t like that. Countless times, he stopped in his tracks for her--waiting for a certain line to leave her lips, only to be greeted by disappointment and words that pricked him like needles. Was it so hard for her to be out with it and confess? Jade was a patient man but his patience was running thin. 

“I hate you,” Here she was, standing tall in front of Jade despite the obvious height difference and yet her eyes never met his, always darting everywhere but his eyes. Obviously, she was lying once again, Jade could tell. Classes were already dismissed, the classrooms were already empty except for the one Jade and Taku were in. A perfect recipe for disaster.

“Jade, I hate you so much!” She exclaimed, stomping her foot against the floor as she finally mustered up the courage to look him in the eye. Jade’s serene expression cracked. Hot tears fell down Taku’s cheeks, she was crying. Was she lying at this point? Jade couldn’t answer the question himself.

His eyes widened in surprise, clenching his fist tightly as he tried to bite back his tongue from lashing out. What right did she have to barge into his classroom like this just to declare that she hated him? Taku was giving him so many mixed signals, he’s had enough of it. The look in her eyes as she cried, Jade could tell they weren’t for naught--they were filled with such raw emotion to the point where he questioned whether she truly liked him or not. 

“Taku-san” His voice was firm and cold, yet at the same time it sounded like a plea to her ears. 

“I love you.”

If she wasn’t going to be honest, then he’d just have to take the first step and hope for the best. In one swift move, Jade pulled her closer and then--


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain

The scent of melting waxed candles followed him as he walked through the dark and empty hallways, the lamp he was holding illuminating a warm tone of orange and red, providing light for him as he continued walking. Each step was sought, the echoes of his footsteps scaring the small critters away from the nooks and crannies where they hide. A lone butterfly with pink wings approached his tall figure, flying close to his face. 

It was as if it was trying to catch his attention purposely by fluttering all over his face. He halted. He had half a mind telling him to shoo it away and continue walking to his destination and yet, the other half was screaming louder at him to go out of his way to entertain whatever this strange butterfly had to show him. Jade was a man who was fond of surprises--perhaps following the butterfly would give him one. 

His lips formed a thin line, he brought up his hand as if to offer a resting place for the fluttering creature--only for it to stray further away from his hand as if it was refusing him. The gentle and cool breeze of the night that came from a huge window caressed his cheek as he put his hand back to his side, expression never changing even after that small yet odd event. 

The butterfly danced in front of him once again, flapping its wings as it turned around and swiftly headed forward to wherever. Jade followed suit, walking once more as he held the lamp in his hand, his gaze stuck on the butterfly. He found it odd how a mere butterfly seemed like it knew its way around the place, truly. 

It led him through hallways, pathways, shortcuts that only a handful knew existed, Jade’s eyes sparkled with the slightest bit of amusement, the corner of his lips finally tugging up ever so slightly into a smirk. He arrived at a murky hallway after countless twists and turns, the smelly stench of what he assumed to be a dead rat took over his sense of smell. The thin walls that were made out wood looked old and withered, numerous plants and mosses emerging from the small holes and corners. The floor made a creaking sound with every step he took, mud staining his shoes. Murky water dripped down from a hole in the ceiling, a single drop falling on the top of his head and yet his expression remained unfazed. 

It was unusual to see a bright pink butterfly flutter around a gloomy hallway, it looked a bit too out of place and yet--he couldn’t take his eyes away from it. How could something that looks too out of place, feel like it’s right? 

_ Creak!  _

Jade remained unfazed. Each step he took emitted a loud noise from the floorboard, he wondered how much longer it would last and how long it lasted up until now. He was nearing the end of the hallway and saw the door leading outside but suddenly, the pink butterfly he was following all this time flew up and entered a small hole in the ceiling--Jade stared up, letting out a tired sigh, contemplating if he should just turn back and go home all the while deeming this as a useless trip or continue ahead. 

He decided to open the door. The doorknob felt cool against his hand, albeit there was something sticky too yet he paid it little to no mind as he tried to push the door open. 

Stuck.

He pushed it harder once, twice, before putting much more force on the third one. Third time’s the charm--it finally cracked open and Jade almost continued to fall but he quickly regained balance. He looked at the scene in front of him, it was wildly different from the dark hallway he was just in a while ago. The first thing he saw were--

_ Purple hyacinths.  _

His breath hitched at the sight, he stumbled upon a grove full of flowers. A small pond was located in the middle with water lilies floating atop. A miniature veranda was placed beside it although covered in overgrown vines and roots, chairs and tables that gathered dust and moss were under there. The moonlight shone directly into the pond, reflecting it towards every direction--it seemed ethereal. It was as if he discovered a secret garden of some sorts, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

The grass let out a crunching sound with every step he took, approaching the flowers that caught his eye ever since stumbling upon here. Daintily, he took a hyacinth in his hands, his fingers grazing the petals as he started reminiscing about the past--these flowers were something that reminded him of  _ her. _

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Hey, I have a question.” A pink-haired girl asked Jade as she sat across him in the Mostro Lounge. It’s already been long since the last customer left and there was no one left inside but the two of them--the silence was deafening. Jade looked at her with a curious expression, it wasn’t often that he heard her use such a foreboding tone. Although before he could respond, she quickly added, “Ah, nevermind.” _

_ He stared at her intensively, irked at the behaviour she was showing towards him. With a firm tone, he called out, “Taku-san” _

_ “You’re free to ask me anything, there’s no need to be shy. After all, you’re a dear customer and a friend.”  _

**_Clink!_ **

_ Taku unabashedly almost broke the glass she was holding when she was setting it down. The unpleasant sound it resonated catching Jade off-guard, was it something he said? His concerns only grew over each passing second, and he wanted to ask her although he bit his tongue back, telling himself that it was probably just her messing up or being overly-hyper again.  _

_ “You’re right,” her tone was solemn. “You’re a really good friend, you know th-” Her sentence was cut short when she suddenly felt shortness of oxygen in her system--hacking out violent coughs all the while covering her mouth with her hand. Jade was quick to rush towards her, about to hand her a glass of water until-- _

_ He saw petals, blood and a flower mixed together on her palm.  _

_ Taku let out a tired chuckle, “Cat’s outside of the bag, huh?” Jade froze in his tracks, a million questions running across his mind--for the first time in a long time, he didn’t know how to react. Taku placed the blood-stained purple flower on the counter, hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she managed to blurt out, “I’m leaving tomorrow to get surgery,” _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ And just like that, she walked right past him and never came back. _

* * *

  
  


Even after getting the flowers removed from her lungs, she never really did come back. The side-effect of getting it removed was having all her memories of him erased. Jade never really saw her that way, yet the regret and sorrow he experienced after that was unfathomable--she was a dear friend, or so he forced himself to think so. 

He let go of the flower--the very same kind of flower she left on the counter that day. Somewhere deep in his mind, he asked himself if the butterfly was somehow the past her although he quickly crossed it out, telling himself it was too bizarre to be true. It was faint but he whispered under his breath,

"I wonder how she's doing now."

Just like that, he walked away from the grove, unaware of the growing buds planted inside his lungs. 


End file.
